Мисије у GTA IV
Navedene misije odnose se na''' Grand Theft Auto IV. 'Za listu misija koje se odnose na ''The[[The Lost and Damned| Lost and Damned]] i The[[The Ballad of Gay Tony| Ballad of Gay Tony]], pogledati Misije u The Lost and Damned i Misije u The Ballad of Gay Tony. Sve misije u GTA IV idu hronološkim redom, zajedno sa Misijama u The Lost and Damned i TBOGT. Ukupno ima 88 misija u Liberti Sitiju. Bruker-Duks-Bohan misije Ukupno postoji 34 misije u četvrtima Bruker-Duks i Bohan. Roman Belić *The Cousins Bellic - Watch the Introduction, before meeting Roman Bellic and driving him to his apartment. *It's Your Call - Drive Roman to a hardware store, receive his old phone and escape from the loan sharks. *Three's a Crowd - Pick up Mallorie Bardas and Michelle from the subway station, drive them to Michelle's place, and go buy new clothes. Michelle *First Date - Take Michelle bowling. Roman Bellic *Bleed Out - Save Roman from the loan sharks and kill Bledar Morina, Kalem Vulaj and Dardan Petrela. *Easy Fare - Meet Vladimir Glebov before driving Jermaine Andrews to the lockup and losing the cops. *Jamaican Heat - Pick up Little Jacob, watch over a meeting and kill the gang members. Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle - Drive Jacob to a drug deal and kill the dealers who set him up. Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop - Smash a shop window and retrieve Vlad's money, then take it back to Vlad. *Hung Out to Dry - Chase the laundromat owner by car and retrieve what he owes to Vlad. *Clean Getaway - Travel by train to steal a car that belongs to Vlad. *Ivan the Not So Terrible - Chase Ivan Bytchkov, then kill or spare him. Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad - Kill Vladimir. *Crime and Punishment - Meet Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov, steal a police car, and then steal a van full of TV's led by Kenny Petrovic and driven by Petrovic's henchmen. Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? - Threaten Joseph Kaplan at a sex shop, reclaim the money and go to the gun shop to receive a gun after leaving or killing Joseph. *Final Destination - Kill Lenny Petrovic. *No Love Lost - Kill Jason Michaels and his biker friends. Roman Bellic *Logging On - Meet Brucie Kibbutz, then log in to a computer at the internet café. Little Jacob *Shadow - Follow a dealer to his apartment, then kill him and his backup. Mikhail Faustin *Rigged to Blow - Steal a truck full of explosives, take it to Kenny Petrovic's garage, then detonate the truck. Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov - Kill Mikhail. *Russian Revolution - Witness Dimitri's betrayal by being confronted by Ray Bulgarin before escaping Dimitri and Bulgarin's ambush and lose the cops. Roman Bellic *Roman's Sorrow - Witness the destruction of Roman's apartment and taxi business caused by Dimitri and Bulgarin and move to Bohan. Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete - Find a police car, access the computer database, then find and kill Lyle Rivas. *Easy as Can Be - Steal Lyle's Oracle, escape from the gangsters protecting it, and drive it to Brucie's lockup. *Out of the Closet - Use the Internet, set up a date with Tom Rivas, then kill him at the meeting. *No. 1 - Win a street race with a Comet. Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets - Follow the gang member to a warehouse, then kill him and his associates. *Street Sweeper - Kill the gang members at the garage. Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish - Go to a rooftop and watch over Patrick McReary's meeting using a sniper rifle. *Blow Your Cover - Go to the drug deal, Meet up with Johnny Klebitz then escape the LCPD ambush with Playboy X. Manny Escuela *The Puerto Rican Connection - Follow the train, then kill the guys who get off. Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm - Steal back some cocaine from the abandoned hospital, lose the cops, and meet Little Jacob before witnessing Michelle's betrayal. *Have a Heart - Enter the scene where Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton are killed by Elizabeta Torres before taking their corpses in the car to The Doctor. Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge - Steal the truck from the Triads and drive it to Ray Boccino's lockup. *Waste Not Want Knots - Steal the money from the Ancelotti Family which is organized by Ray Boccino. *Three Leaf Clover - Rob the Bank of Liberty and escape through the subway while defending Packie McReary and Derrick McReary. Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words - Kill Anthony Spoleto by attaching a Car Bomb to his car, then exploding it at a meet with the Ancelottis before killing everyone else. *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Kill Frank Garone on a motorbike in order to break the alliance between the Ancelottis and the Albanians. Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation - Rescue Roman from the kidnappers, led by Dimitri. Algonquin-Alderney Missions Francis McReary *Call and Collect - Kill the blackmailer and take the pictures to Francis. *Final Interview - Setup a job interview to meet Tom Goldberg, kill him and take his files back to Francis. *Holland Nights - Kill or spare Clarence Little. *Lure - Kill Clarence's chief lieutenant. Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners - Meet Dwayne Forge, go to the construction site, and kill the union officials. *Photo Shoot - Use a given new phone to take a picture of Marlon Bridges so he can be identified and killed. Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider - Kill Jayvon Simson, after choosing the fate of Cherise Glover. *Undress to Kill - Take back The Triangle Club for Dwayne by killing the Trunchez Brothers. Playboy X *The Holland Play - Kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right - Go to Oleg Minkov's apartment, then kill him at the meet. *Portrait of a Killer - Use the LCPD Computer to find Adam Dimayev and kill him. *Dust Off - Follow the Helicopter and steal it when it lands. *Paper Trail - Use the Helicopter to kill Eduard Borodin. Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall - Kill Teddy Benavidez and his guards. *Taking in the Trash - Pick up Ray's Diamonds left by his ally, alongside Luca Silvestri and his crew. *Meltdown - Kill Luca and his crew to retrieve the Diamonds, then take them back to Ray. *Museum Piece - Go to The Libertonian alongside Johnny Klebitz, then escape the ambush caused by Luis Lopez while killing Isaac's guards. *No Way on the Subway - Meet Phil Bell before killing Jim Fitzgerald and his accomplice. *Weekend at Florian's - Follow Talbot Daniels' directions and encounter Florian Cravic with Roman after letting Talbot go or killing him. *Late Checkout - Kill Isaac Roth and his bodyguards. Derrick McReary *Smackdown - Use the LCPD Computer to locate Bucky Sligo and follow him back to his hangout before killing him and his crew. *Babysitting - Watch over Kim Young-Guk and destroy the boats and helicopter attacking him, led by the Albanians. *Tunnel of Death - Park a truck in the Booth Tunnel, steal a prison van with Packie McReary's help, kidnap Aiden O'Malley and kill him after witnessing his attempts to rot Derrick McReary. Francis McReary *Blood Brothers - Kill Francis McReary or Derrick McReary. Patrick McReary *Undertaker - Attend Francis/Derrick's funeral and transport their body to the graveyard while fighting off the Albanians. Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her - Kidnap Gracie Ancelotti. *Ransom - Take a picture of Gracie with the phone and send it to Packie. *She's a Keeper - Transport Gracie to another safehouse and defend her from the Ancelotti Family. *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - Meet two associates of the Ancelotti Family and trade Gracie for the Diamonds alongside Packie, then escape Ray Bulgarin's ambush after discovering his secret. Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters - Kill the homophobic man stalking Bernie Crane. *Union Drive - Meet Bernie's blackmailers sent by Dimitri and kill them before they blackmail Bernie's boyfriend Bryce Dawkins. *Buoys Ahoy - Spend some time with Bernie only to be attacked by the Russians led by Dimitri before chasing down Dimitri's goons and killing them. Phil Bell *Truck Hustle - Steal a truck holding the Heroin from the Algonquin Triads and take it to Frankie Gallo's garage. Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride - Watch over the meeting of Jimmy and Pavano goons, kill the mobsters and protect Pegorino when the deal goes wrong, resulting in the death of Pegorino's two henchmen, Pegorino himself getting injured and the package being stolen, retrieve it after rescuing Pegorino. *Payback - Follow and kill the Pavano goons. Jon Gravelli *Entourage - Escort Bobby Jefferson to City Hall, and fight off his ambushers, led and organized by Dimitri. *Dining Out - Kill Kim Young-Guk. *Liquidize the Assets - Destroy the Russian coke vans while killing the Russians who are attacking and organized this. Phil Bell *Catch the Wave - Discover the alliance between the Albanians and the Russians and steal the Russian's coke boats while holding off the Russians. *Trespass - Hold off the Russians and kill Charles Matteo at the Sprunk Factory. *To Live and Die in Alderney - Go to Frankie Gallo, then escape from the Feds with the Heroin with Phil Bell and Frankie (who could be killed). Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline - Kill Anthony Corrado at the hospital before fleeing from the The Feds. *Pest Control - Kill Ray Boccino. Niko Bellic *That Special Someone - Confront Darko Brevic, then kill or spare him. Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing - Pegorino explains that he needs Niko to partake in a Heroin deal that is his last chance to get on The Commission; but since the deal involves the old rival Dimitri Rascalov, Niko is left unable to decide. Now the player must decide to either exact Revenge/'''strike a '''Deal with/against Rascalov after persuasion from both Roman and Kate McReary, both of whom suggest Niko does the opposite to what either say and after both calls, make the final decision. Deal Ending Jimmy Pegorino *If the Price is Right - After betraying again, Dimitri leaves Niko to steal the money alongside Phil Bell. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding, and witness a horrible plot event there, caused by Dimitri. Little Jacob *A Revenger's Tragedy - Chase and kill Dimitri (who kills one last person before dying). Revenge Ending Niko Bellic *A Dish Served Cold - Blast through the Platypus, the same ship that sailed in the beginning to Liberty City, and kill Dimitri. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding with Kate and see a horrible plot event there, caused by Jimmy. Little Jacob *Out of Commission - Chase and kill Jimmy. Side Missions *Taxi Driver - Drive a Taxi for Roman Bellic. *Most Wanted and Vigilante - Use the Police Computer to locate Wanted people and kill them. *Random Characters - Meet random characters, including some who are met during the storyline, and do various jobs for them. *Exotic Exports - Steal cars for Brucie Kibbutz. *Drug Delivery - Deliver drugs for Little Jacob. *Stevie's Car Thefts - Steal cars for Stevie. *The Fixer's Assassinations - Assassinate people for The Fixer. Online Missions *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II Navigation }} es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Tehtävät GTA IV:ssä fr:Missions dans GTA IV nl:Missies (GTA IV) pl:Misje w GTA IV pt:Missões do GTA IV ro:Misiuni din GTA IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto IV Категорија:Мисије Категорија:Мисије у GTA IV